Eric Beales angry heart
by EvilBunnyMe
Summary: When Eric is kidnapped the team have to find him in time. How will they react to his past? Main: Eric/Oc Hints of: Nallen and Densi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Eric is kidnapped and his past is dug up by the team. How will the team react to this part of his life?  
AN: I'm just did research and saw that Eric was born in 1977 so in 1991 he would be 14. Which means now he like 36? Idk but I hope you like this story. It's not my first story but the first one was shit so yeah lmao. I hope you enjoy this. Please leave a review with feedback it would mean so much. Danke! :D**

**1991**

The best feelings in the world. Feeling you collarbones. Feeling you ribcage. Feeling the blood rushing down your wrists. The hunger pains. Sometimes he imagined the feeling of that beloved rope around his thin pale neck. He lay back on his uncomfortable bed and closed his eyes. As more of these "dark thoughts" passed through his head he smiled. He couldn't wait to get out of here. He smile soon disappered as he heard his door open and closed again. He opened his eyes and saw Val stand near his bed frowning. I frowned back.  
"Why do you have a bag on your back?" I said calmly. She looked to the floor and adjusted her bags strap.  
"They are letting me leave," Her dark green eyes looked into mine. I felt like crying but changed my tears into words.  
"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" I tried to move but the handcuffs were restricting me from getting of the bed. I realised who I yelled at and backed away. She wasn't scared and walked closer.I edged away.  
"No." I looked up.  
"Eric please don't be so-"  
"Valerie please," A tear fell down her face. "You know I can't control myself"  
She leaned in to kiss my forehead. I flinched as her warm lips touched my cold pale forehead. She smiled and walked to the door and knocked to get someone to open it. She turned and smiled for a minute.  
"When you get out." She smiled. I would never forget that smile. That beautiful smile that warmth his heart so. I just frowned at her as she left. The last time I was going to see her. Lets face it. I'm never leaving.

* * *

**2013**

"Eric!" Nell shouted. As I looked up I could feel her stare at me concerned.  
"What?" I groaned as I straightened up.  
"Go home and sleep Eric" Hetty walked in. Eric stood up and streched.  
"After we close this case."He picked up his tablet and walked over to the screen.  
"Nell can handle it." Hetty looked at Eric then to Nell, who nodded.  
"Yeah just go home Eric."  
"I'm fine really." He pushed the tablet screen a few times bringing up pictures.  
"Eric." That's when Hetty used 'that tone' on Eric. Eric just looked down and frowned.  
"Fine I'll be back in an hour."  
"Tomorrow at 9am" Hetty ordered. Eric looked at her and walked out. He hated going home to that old rusty apartment. He hated being alone all the time. Being around people helped him stay in focus and not drift of to a different world. He would rip his apartment to shreds unless he was talking to someone or distracting him by painting. He grabbed his coat and bag he left by the coat hanger. He began to walk to his apartment. He looked at his feet the whole way. He'd get a few hours tonight he thought.

He finally made his way up the old gray staircase after a 30 minute walk. He felt a shiver up his spine as he unlocked his door. It felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around. Nothing he thought as he swung open his apartment door then slammed it again. After a few seconds of walking into his apartment he heard banging next door. It was his landlord.  
"Stop slamming the damn doors or I will kick you out!" His landlord yelled in a very thick Indian accent.  
"Maybe if you fixed the fucking hinge I wouldn't have to slam it!" Eric yelled back. He started to pace before leaning against the wall. He slowly slid down the wall breathing heavily. Within a few more breaths he had calmed down only to be angered by a knock on the door. As he quickly got up the knocking got louder.  
"Why can't you just-"He stopped as a man in a black ski mask looked at him.  
"It's not halloween yet dumbass." He tried to slam the door but the stranger stopped it and pushed it open. Eric started to walk towards the man before he had a gun pointed at him.  
"Woah!" Erics eyes widened as he stepped back. The man reached forward to grab the fighting back techie. Instead the man get elbowed into the head and fell back. Eric ran down the stairs, taking out his phone to send an agent in distress. When he finally got outside a black van pulled up. The door opened and and man pulled him in. As the man pulled him in he dropped his phone. Before Eric could say anything the first man got back in and they drove away.  
"What the hell-" was all Eric could spit out before the man in the passenger seat jabbed a needle into his neck. He slowly drifted off knowing that he was in deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE SERIES. I do own Valeries character if you do take her I will find you. :)**

**Please leave a review if you want more chapters :P**

**The next day**

"Aw come on!" Deeks put his hands in the air. "Dean and Cas all the way."

"No way!" Kensi laughed "Meg and Cas!"  
"What are you a pervert!" Deeks shoke his head disaprovingly walking towards the teams desks. "An angel and a demon, Cas only has eyes for Dean!"  
Kensi smirked before sitting at her desk and taking a lollypop and coke out of her bag. Deeks smirked and sat at his seat while drining his coffee. Sam looed up.  
"Who's Cas?" even Callen looked at Sam in disblief. "What?"  
"Only the prettiest angel in the land." Kensi said taking a sip of her coke. Sam looked at her confused.  
"Prettiest angel- what?"  
"Even I know man seriously." Callen spoke up. Sam just smirked and looked at his paperwork. Everyone laughed as Sam gave in defeat. They stopped laughing as Hetty came around the corner and faced the agents with a very serious face. Sam looked up at Hetty.  
"What's wrong?"  
"After I told Eric to leave and go home he was taken from his apartment." Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Hetty.  
"No." Deeks spoke up "You're lying." Hetty looked at Deeks.  
"Why would I lie." The team sat in silence for a few seconds taking in what Hetty had just revieled to them. Deeks put his hand through his hair and looked at the rest of the team. Eric was like a little brother to them. Deeks would always hang out with Eric after work. Eric was very secretive about his past but he must of had his reasons. He would kill whoever done this.  
"Nell waiting upstairs to show you all footage of yesterday night." Just like that everone got up and raced to the stairs. When they got to osp Nell was standing there with a tablet and a tissue. Callen felt so sorry for her. She and Eric were so close. They acted like a newly married couple all the time. Though they had no interest in each other like that. He could tell this was killing Nell. She looked up and saw them there. She wiped her face with a gray jumper Eric had given her. She tapped a few buttons to reveal footage of Eric's apartment floor. They watched a man in black banging on his door. In a few seconds Eric opened the door. He said something to the man but slammed the door again only for the man to stop it with his foot. The man attacked Eric but he fought back. The team were surprised that Eric made it away as the man was a heavy build. The camera changed to apartment entrance where a black van pulled up and a man got out to drag Eric in soon followed by the first man. The team stood in silence until Hetty spoke up.  
"Deeks I want you and Kensi to go to Erics apartment and look around for a laptop or phone." They nodded and walked out. Hetty then looked at Sam and Callen.  
"I need you two to go talk to his parents tell them what's going on." Sam looked at Hetty.  
"Should we tell them the truth or lie to them?"  
"Lie to them." She walked out and left the 2 agents and a techie standing there.

* * *

At Erics apartment.  
"Who would do this to Eric?" Kensi looked down. Deeks was so pissed. Eric was like the brother to him. He picked on him at times but god help him he loved the guy. They walk the rest of the way in silence only stopping to show their badges. Kensi looked at the building and 'admired' it. Crappy brick work. Rotton plants. The allyway was filled with garbage and homeless men. She wondered with all the money Eric makes, apart from the money spent on Comic-con every year, why he would live here.  
"Eric lived here?" Deeks said as if he read her mind. Kensi sighed.  
"I guess so." Deeks looked at her with sad eyes.  
"He's going to be fine you know."  
"What if hes not." Kensi looked at him. He could see she was about to cry.  
"He will wanna know why?" He smiled "Because we will find him and kick the ass of the guy who took him." Kensi smirked.  
"Come on we need to look at his apartment." She walked on. He stood for a minute and admired her.  
"Byle has emotions." He said as he ran up beside Kensi.

* * *

Inside Eric's apartment was a tall indian man who seemed to be angry. He was talking to a police officer.  
"I don't know what happend," He crossed his arms. "I knew that boy was trouble a few minutes after he moved in here." Deeks, confused by the mans words, walked up to the officer.  
"Thanks Shane." He smled "I got it for here" The officer nodded and walked out of the apartment.  
"What do you mean you knew he was trouble after he moved in?" Deeks asked the man who he guessed was the the owner of the building.  
"He was never here but when he was he'd be ripping the wallpaper or kicking holes in the walls." He walked over to wooden board and moved it away from the wall only to show huge holes in the walls. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other in confusion.  
"This couldn't have been Eric Beale." Kensi said. "Maybe someone else lives here."  
"I see him going up here and leaving by himself." the man explained. "I was worried about the kid."  
Deeks took another look around. Eric was quite the painter. There must have been 17 paintings piled up neart the sofa. The walls were gray along with most of the apartment. But it was spotless.  
"You mind if we have a look around" Deeks looked at the owner. The man sighed and checked his watch.  
"You have ten minutes I have yoga soon." As soon as he left Kensi turned to Deeks.  
"I'm worried this really doesn't sound like Eric." She bit her nails.  
"It's spotless too." He walked over to Erics computer and switched it on. While he waited for it to load he looked through his books.  
"Alabetical order." Deeks put them back not wanting to mess them up.  
"I got something." Kensi wispered as she took a old box out from under his bed.  
"Wow that's old." Deeks saids as he left the computer to join her. She opened it carefully to find a bunch of old letters, pictures and a small wooden carving of a garffe. Kensi the box on the bed and the kneeled next to the box the examine the contents.  
"Dear Eric." Kensi called out from a letter. "I know you want to get out of there." Kensis eyes narrowed. "Just pretend."  
"You'll get out faster."  
"When you do get out we'll meet up I promise. Love, Val."  
"What are all these?" Deeks looked through the photos.  
"Palaroids" Deeks looked carefully at the picture of a pale teenage girl with black hair wearing a dirty pale pink dress and a kid that looked like Eric wearing jeans and a red hoodie. He turned them over to see someone wrote 'Eric and Valerie at the park'.  
Deeks gave the picture to Kensi just as the computer started up. He walked over and sat at the desk.  
ERICS COMPUTER  
PASSWORD:  
Deeks thought for a minute but then typed in VALERIE. He sighed when it came up incorrect.  
"What's wrong?" Deeks looked over to Kensi who had put everything back in the box and was holding it.  
"I need a password." Kensi though about it for second.  
"Val?" She said as she looked at the canvas. He typed VAL into the space.  
"Yes" He celebrated quitely to himself. While he looked through Erics files Kensi looked at his paintings. Most of them were the same: Skyscrapers, Forest clearings but on stood out. She looked back at Deeks who was scanning for anything strange.  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"Nope Kensi nothing." He turned off the computer and got up. "Nell just text me she is looking through his facebook, twitter and tumblr."  
"Tumblr?" She never heard of this one.  
"It's a blog site." Deeks smiled. "I wouldn't go on it though. It will ruin you."  
"Come on lets go." Kensi looked at her watch "Apo is probaly late for yoga." They both walked back to the car and headed back to osp.


End file.
